VenturianTale
VenturianTale is a YouTube channel owned by four siblings. The names they use on YouTube are Venturian, BethanyFrye, HomelessGoomba, and ImmortalKyodai. However, these are not their real names. Venturian's real name is Jordan Frye, Bethany's is Bethany Frye, Homeless's is Isaac Frye, and Immortal's is Cierra Frye. They play a wide variety of games, including but not limited to Minecraft, Gmod, and Skyrim. The siblings currently have over 500,000 subscribers. Venturian Venturian seems to be the leader of the group, most videos seem to have him in it. He even has a playthrough of Skyrim which he does by himself. He also does voices for 2 of the group's characters who are found in several videos, Papa Acachalla '''and '''Spencer. Less used characters he voices are Officer Maloney, other officers, HosieHosieHosieHosie, and random characters who only show up for a single video and are often un-named, whatever they are is usually their name. He is 22 years old, the oldest of the four. HomelessGoomba HomelessGoomba (aka Isaac Frye) mainly does a lot of the entertainment. He often trolls Venturian, and trolls the others as well. He voices 1 of the sibling's characters, Billy, Papa Acachalla's '"son". He doesn't appear to do any videos alone, as he is always with another member of the group. He also will voice random characters, whatever is required for a roleplay or other sitiuations. Most of the humor he does is solely based off of trolls, although him doing stupid stuff, or getting trolled himself, often resulting in him dying are also humorous. He is 16, the youngest of the four. ImmortalKyodai ' Immortal Kyodai, '''(aka Cierra Frye) also is really funny person on the team. (note: everyone on the team is funny, some of them just are more hiliarious.) '''Immortal is often in vids that have something to do with pokemon. She also does stupid things sometimes. She voices 1 of the team's characters, Sally. Sally is Papa Acachalla's '''"daughter". Although '''Venturian, voicing Papa Acachalla, says Sally is around 17 yrs. old, Sally acts like a 3 yr. old. Immortal also voices a bird, which resulted in the "I'm a bird" song, found in Gmod: The Squirt Gun Mod. She is 19 years old, the second oldest. BethanyFrye BethanyFrye, (aka Bethany Frye) is probably the favorite of most people. (Note: I do not have a favorite, everyone on VenturianTale is too awesome.) She is very funny, and while they all can be funny by doing stupid things sometimes, Bethany probably does it the most. She voices 2 other characters,' Mama Gertrude' and''' Maddy Friend'. She also often says weird or slightly disturbing things, but it's usually funny. Characters The Acachalla's 'Papa Acachalla: '''Papa Acachalla '''is the most frequently seen Acachalla. He appears in many videos, and sometimes seems to be in a video accidentally. One of these cases is Gmod: The Squirt Gun Mod. Often Papa Acachalla is used for roleplaying, usually with another member of the Acachalla family. Most often he is with '''Billy or Sally. 'Billy: ' Billy is another member of the Acachalla family. He may be in the video from the start or slip into it later on. He is also often used for roleplaying, and is with Sally,' Maddy Friend',' Papa Acachalla', or''' Mama Gertrude'. He acts different ways depending on who he is with; with' Maddy Friend he always seems scared or freaked out, with Papa Acachalla he often just asks him for things, he does that a lot with '''Mama Gertrude as well, and often scolds or acts sort of big-brotherly towards Sally. 'Sally:' Sally '''is the 2nd strangest of the Acachallas. While it is revealed in a video that '''Sally is 17 years old, she always acts like a 3 year old. This involves talking like a baby, throwing semi-temper-tantrums, and all around acting like a 3 year old. She also has an obssession with waffles, often throwing temper-tantrums when she asks for waffles and is refused. In one video, Gmod: Exploration END OF THE WORLD, she takes the waffles containing a vaccine and eats all of them except one. 'Mama Gertrude' Mama Gertrude '''is the Acachalla that there is not much known about. She often only appears for a short time, and usually only with '''Billy. 'Maddy Friend' Maddy Friend is a stalker. More accurately, she stalks one person. She claims to be Billy's 'biggest fan, but in reality, she is a stalker and she stalks Billy all of the time. She is always trying to get '''Billy '''to sign her shirt. She only ever is in a video with Billy. 'Spencer '''Spencer '''is the strangest Acachalla ever. There is little to none info known about him, but there's a good amount to say. Spencer occasionally appears in a video, for varying amounts of time, and can come up either once or a few times. Often he only comes up for a short time, though sometimes he will speak several times, others he will appear for a longer amount of time, but only once in the video. He usually only appears to do a short rant, in which he calls people "absolute nerds", while he is the nerd. Other Characters VenturianTale phrases *I don't care... I'm a bird! *Officer Maloney! *I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! *PAPA ACACHALLA! *Maddy Friend! *Billy Friend! *You Absolute Nerd! *What In The World?!? *IT DROPPED A NUKE!!!! *WAFFLES! *This is creepy... *Sally! NO WAFFLES!!! *'Cause I'm a bird... and I'm walking away.... I'm walking awaaaayy... *You cannot... catch... a bird. *I am the mighty Spence! *It's PUKE YELLA!